


Imbroglio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ladro gentiluomo [1]
Category: Lupin III
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Fujiko è disposta a dare amore a Lupin solo per un motivo e non quello che vorrebbe lui.





	Imbroglio

Imbroglio  
  
  
Lupin si sporse in avanti tenendo gli occhi chiusi, muovendo le labbra davanti a sé, le aveva allungate di un paio di centimetri. Si piegò in avanti, con la schiena ritta.  
“Ti prego amoruccio, baciami! Ti supplico, solo una volta!” trillò. Fujiko gli appoggiò le mani sul collo.  
“Perché no?” domandò seducente. Lo baciò e gli sfilò la collana d’argento che teneva al collo, con un pendaglio di diamanti e acque marine a forma di fiocco di neve. Lupin ricambiò il bacio, le loro lingue si sfiorarono. Il ladro teneva gli occhi chiusi, mentre la giovane faceva scivolare la refurtiva dentro la tasca di dietro dei pantaloni.  
  
[108].


End file.
